Hope for the dead
by WhoShotTheDeputy
Summary: Matt/OC. When Matt falls ill, Tammy is told to give her friend some space. After a year, shes visiting him in Connecticut. Only theres something very different about the Matt she used to know, something very wrong. REWRITTEN
1. Things Change

**This story is set just a bit before and during what happened in the film. Only this is my take on it so naturally, it will be different.**

**I only own the OC and all that jazz.**

* * *

"Mom, you _knew _I had plans this summer-"

Tammy angrily grabbed a few more t-shirts and stuffed them in her suitcase which sat on her bed.

"I just..." Tammy sighed and rested her head on her arms, her voice softer "I don't know what made you think you didn't need to ask me first."

Tammy's Mother moved slowly from across the room, and knelt down next to her daughter,  
"I'm sorry love, I should have asked you, I know..."

Her Mom paused trying to find the right words,  
"I just knew that if I asked you, you would have said no purely because you wouldn't know how to act."

Tammy lifted her head, staring forward, "You mean I wouldn't know how to act around someone with _cancer."_

Tammy sighed again, she didn't want to fight about this, it didn't feel right.

She looked to her Mom, "I just don't know if I can be strong for him."

Her Mother, rubbed her back, "Oh love, yes you c-"

Tammy didn't let her finish, "This is serious, y'know? It's not like Matt's just got the flu or something – it's cancer. I can't just go in there making jokes to ease any tension, can I? Because there's nothing funny about it!"

Tammy's eyes began to prick and she rubbed at them, agitated.

"Tammy." Whenever her Mother sounded firm, she listened, "I don't want you going there thinking you have to act like someone you're not. You know what Sara said on the phone?"

Tammy shrugged and looked down, her blonde hair falling in her eyes,

"She said that it would be great to have you, that you would really 'brighten up the place'"

Tammy stared at her, "Really?"

Her Mother nodded, "So if you go in there all doom and gloom, don't be surprised if you get told to come straight back home."

A small smile crossed Tammy's lips, "Thanks Mom."

* * *

The last time Tammy had seen Matt would have been a little over a year ago, at her 16th birthday party. All her friends were there and her Mother had invited the Campbell's due to them being close family friends.

_Tammy had been laughing with her friend when she noticed the garden gate open revealing Matt, who was closely followed by his brother, Billy.  
Tammy apologised to her friend before running over to the Campbell brothers, promptly greeting them both with big bear hugs._

_"Tammy, you're squishing me... Tammy!" Billy squirmed under her hold. Tammy sighed and released him, only to ruffle his sandy blond hair making him swat her away._

_To Tammy, Billy felt like her kid brother. She had been around his whole life – she even vaguely remembered when he was born -so of course she had a right to playfully tease him._

_"Come on, you love the attention" Matt's voice emerged_

_Billy's faced reddened and quickly changed the subject, "Tammy, where's the food?"_

_Tammy gestured a thumb over her shoulder and Billy nodded before running towards the table of cake and candy._

_"So...I guess by the looks of it, it's someone's birthday?" Matt raised his eyebrows and indicated at the balloons tied around the garden._

_Tammy scoffed and playfully shoved him, "You're a funny one"_

_Matt looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, grinning, "I do try."_

_Tammy smiled, "Where's your Mom and Dad?"_

_"Uh, Mom's inside talking to your Mom - and Dads..." He scratched the back of his head, "Well he wasn't feeling too up to it today..."_

_Tammy nodded, she knew Peter Campbell had a drinking problem, she had overheard her Mom talking to Sara on the phone about it._

_"Hey I uh – I got you a present" Matt looked around nervously_

_"Oh cool, should I open it when your Mom's not busy?"_

_"Oh, no its not... it's not the one from all of us, this ones just from me to you" he blushed slightly_

_Tammy's mouth formed a small 'O' shape and nodded._

_"I left it in the car under my seat, I'll get it for you now" Matt made to turn around,_

_"Oh hey, wait a minute I'll come with you" Tammy grabbed his wrist then let go quickly, " I just need to let someone know where I'm going"_

_Matt looked around, "No offence, Tams, but I don't think you'll be missed for a few minutes"_

_Tammy looked behind her then said seriously, "But I'm the life and soul of this party"_

_Matt laughed, "C'mon, lets go before anyone starts to miss you_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tammy was standing by the Campbell's car waiting while Matt rummaged around under his seat._

_Although it was dark, it was a warm night; one that was perfectly suited to Tammy, as she tended to prefer the weather leading up to Summer, rather than summer itself._

_"Okay close your eyes and hold out your hand" Matt instructed,_

_Tammy did as she was told, then soon felt something plastic-like rest in her hand and she opened her eyes._

_"Its a tape" Matt stated_

_Tammy looked at the case and recognised Matt's familiar writing,_  
_"You made me a mix-tape?" she asked excitedly_

_"Yeah... well, I mean, I just put songs on there that you like – there's songs on there that I like too - and then there's a few that are there cause they remind me of you..."_

_Tammy's stomach fluttered a little - she had always wanted someone to make her a mixed tape. Her eyes scanned the list of songs,_

_"Dude looks like a lady – Aerosmith..." Tammy giggled, "Please tell me that's not one of the songs that reminds you of me?"_

_Matt smiled, "Well actually..."_

_Tammy made to push him, but he caught her hand and held it,_

_"Happy birthday, Tammy" he said quietly. He was staring at his hand holding hers, then looked up into her eyes,_  
_"I..." He shook his head and exhaled, seeming to change his mind, "...You're my best friend, y'know that, right?"_

_Tammy nodded, trying to ignore the disappointment in her stomach, "Ditto" she smiled._

Although Tammy would have preferred to sit in the Campbell's car with Matt and listen to the mix-tape he'd made her, they went back to the party instead. She barely saw him for the rest of the night – and that's something she would continue to regret for a long time.

* * *

**A/N  
Sorry most of this chapter was a flashback, I wanted you all to get a good grasp on the relationship between Tammy and Matt and his family.  
P.S Hopefully this story has improved!  
Originally it was more 'humorous' which meant the tone was all wrong. The character also had a different name and was a little 'Mary-sueish' but my writings changed in a year and here we are!  
A little reminder the film is set in 1987, I almost keep forgetting this myself!  
I really hope you guys like this story :) **


	2. Reunions

**I know, I know – I only own the OC**

* * *

It was early the next morning and Tammy was sitting on her porch waiting for the Taxi to arrive. Her Mom had made her a hot chocolate and she was sipping at it absent-mindedly.

Tammys nerves were starting to get the best of her. To tell you the truth, she was scared.

Not long after her 16th birthday party, Matt had been diagnosed with Cancer - and Tammy hadn't known what to do. She had just wanted to see her best friend.

However he had started his chemotherapy quickly and began losing his hair. She decided one day to call him. When he finally answered, her heart dropped.

He sounded so weak.

She remembered asking if she could see him, but he said no. It was as if he didn't want to see her. Tammy had tried her best to be understanding, of course she had, however when she put the phone down after the short conversation, she burst into tears. Her Mother asked her what was wrong and she told her. Tammys Mom suggested perhaps she should give him some space and that's exactly what she had done.

Only as time went on, it became harder and harder to not pick up the phone and see how he was doing.

Naturally, Sara spoke to Tammys Mom on the phone regularly. It wasn't until recently that she found out they would be temporarily moving to a place in Connecticut, to be closer to Matt's hospital. This was when Sara had suggested Tammy come and visit - see Matt again. 'They use to be so close' as Sara put it.

Tammys stomach began to rumble – her Mom had insisted she eat something before her journey, and although she hadn't an appetite, she just about finished a slice of toast to keep her happy.

XXXXXXXXX

The yellow of the Taxi caught her eye as it pulled up outside her house. Tammy took a deep breath as she stood up.

"Mom, the taxis here... _Mom!"_

She heard her Mothers footsteps as she rushed down the stairs, through the open front door.

"Now, you're sure you've got everything you need, aren't you?" Tammys Mother eyed her daughters suitcase wearily,  
"Because if you've forgotten something you can't just pop back here to get it"

Tammy sighed, "Mom, Everything's fine, okay? I've got everything I need,"

"Well that makes a change. You're about as organised as your Father was" her Mother laughed, sadly.

Tammy bit her lip, "I'll miss you Mom..."

"Oh sweetheart, I'll miss you too," with that, she pulled her into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXX

After putting her suitcase away, Tammy slammed the trunk of the Taxi down.  
She turned to give her Mom one last goodbye hug and went and sat in the Taxi.

She could hear her Mothers muffled voice telling the Taxi man to drive carefully, which caused her to roll her eyes and smile.

When the engine started, Tammy turned around and waved to her Mother through the back window.

As the familiar houses on her street disappeared, Tammy turned around to sit properly in her seat. She knew this was going to be a long three hour journey, so she had brought her portable tape player. Carefully, she adjusted the headphones over her head and pressed play to the most played tape in her collection.

The upbeat sound of _Dude looks like a lady _begins to play causing her to smile and feel a pang of sadness all at the same time.

* * *

Surprisingly the journey went faster than expected - and Tammy couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not.

After she got out of the Taxi, the driver helped her with her suitcase and then drove away.

Tammy couldn't help feeling a little abandoned, if she wanted to change her mind now -she couldn't. This was it.

Much to Tammys relief, the creak of a door was heard and she looked up to see Sara making her way towards her, smiling.

Tammy couldn't stop herself from walking towards her and greeting her with a hug. After she pulled away she looked at Sara and noticed she looked different. Her eyes, they looked tired and seemed tinged with sadness.

"I can't get over how much you've grown! You're like a proper little lady now, aren't you" Sara laughed

Tammy kept a serious face, "Yeah, Well I'm 17, Sara. I'm getting on a bit now..." she then winked and picked up her suitcase.

Sara smiled and pulled her in for another quick hug- a little one handed on Tammy's part due to the suitcase. They started to make their way inside but got side-tracked when they started to have a catch up. Tammy was told Peter was at work, and Wendy and Mary– Matt and Billy's cousins - had gone with Billy out for ice cream.

"So it's just you and Matt home today?" Tammy asked a little anxiously

Sara nodded, "Hey," she said softly, "You're not nervous are you?"

Tammy exhaled, "I guess I am a little bit, we haven't spoken in a while. I'm a little worried he's angry at me-" she trailed off.

Sara looked surprised, "Angry with you? Tammy, he's been acting like an excited little puppy since he knew you were coming." she smiled, "He's missed you."

Tammy felt a pang in her stomach and if she was alone, she would have cried.

Tammy swallowed, "Really?" she looked down, "I've missed him too, Sara"

Sara stroked Tammys cheek, "C'mon honey, lets get you inside and settled in"

* * *

As soon as she stepped inside Tammy felt uneasy, she put it down to her nerves at seeing Matt again.

Sara told her to leave her suitcase in the lobby and lead her to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Sara started rooting around in some cupboards

"Water would be perfect, thank you"

"I think I can manage that" Sara finally found the right cupboard and grabbed a cup.

"Oh before I forget," Sara sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Would it be terrible to ask you if you could sleep in the lounge tonight? I can't for the life of me think how I forgot to set up a room for you -" she absent-mindedly put a glass of water down on the table and sat opposite Tammy.

"Sara, you've got enough on your plate" Tammy reached out and patted Sara's hand, "I'm a big girl, I can handle a sofa" she gave a sympathetic smile.

Sara shook her head, "I'm sorry..." She trailed off, "Hey, why don't you go through to the lounge and catch up with Matt. I just need to go upstairs and unpack a few more boxes" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Well, do you want a hand?" Tammy was unconsciously putting off the catch up with Matt.

"No, no" Sara got up and made her way out the kitchen, "The lounge is through there, just follow the sound of the TV" Sara smiled

Tammy sat in the kitchen for a couple of minutes sipping her water before she made herself get up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara was right, the TV was an excellent guide.

As Tammy walked into the lounge she noticed the way the TV illuminated the entire room. The curtains were drawn so any shadows were amplified.

She then noticed the tuft of dark blond hair poking out from behind the sofa

Tammy smiled fondly. Forgetting her nerves, she cleared her throat.

Matt jumped at the unexpected extra person in the room and turned his head to look over the top of the sofa.

Tammy didn't know what to say, which resulted in her waving a little awkwardly.

Matt's face was serious, perhaps a little shocked. He soon got up off the sofa, if not a little weakly. Tammy swallowed, her nerves flooding back to her.

Matt stood there for a moment, staring at Tammy, then briskly walked up to her and pulled her into a surprisingly strong hug.

Tammy wrapped her arms equally as tight around him, feeling his face bury deeper into the crook of her neck,  
"God, you have no idea how much I've missed you" His voice was muffled but Tammy understood him perfectly.

Tammys emotional side got the better of her once more and she could feel her eyes beginning to prick, but she sniffed to keep the tears from falling. At that, Matt pulled back a little,

"Hey," he said softly, "You're not gonna start crying on me are you?"

Tammy laughed through her nose and shook her head, looking up at him seriously.  
She began to take in his more fragile frame; he had definitely lost weight since she last saw him, although he was still taller than her. His pale complexion exaggerated how ill he looked. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to bury her head into his chest,

"I bet I missed you more" her voice muffled against his sweatshirt.

Matt rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, "Not possible" he whispered, not quite loud enough for Tammy to hear.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, it started to get a little mushy at the end there, but I promise there wont be so much of that as this story goes on ;)**

**As always, I hope you like how the story's coming along :)**


	3. Shadows

**I own the OC and that would be it ;)**

**I also decided last chapter I wanted to make the chapters a bit longer, so here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Matt and Tammy had been talking on the sofa for a good half hour.

The TV was now switched off and the curtains were open a bit more, letting a little sunlight in.

"So, apparently you'd been acting like – and I quote, "an excited little puppy dog" since you knew I was coming" Tammy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? My Mom has a warped sense of humour."  
Matt snorted, then looked at Tammy,

"... I guess I might have been a _little _happy, " Matt held up his thumb and forefinger, emphasising on the 'little'.

Tammy quirked her eyebrow as if to say, 'Go on...'

"I mean, its not that I don't love my family – course I do. But... sometimes its nice to have someone other than them to talk to. Even sitting here talking to you - it feels a bit more-" Matt paused, thinking for the right word, " Normal, I guess."

Tammy nodded and smiled slightly, "Well then, I'm glad I'm here."

She glanced around for a moment, then noticed Matt was staring at the TV, which was off.

"Say...uh, hows it going staying here any ways?" she asked, trying to get his attention.

Matt looked a little uneasy; he ran his fingers through his hair, then threw his head back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling,

Swallowing, he finally spoke, "I think I'm going crazy." he whispered.

Tammy started to laugh nervously but stopped; Matt looked so serious.

"...What do you mean?"

Matt lifted his head, "What?" he let out a deep breath, "Nothing. I don't mean anything. Ignore me" he scoffed

Tammy looked confused so Matt went back to answering her original question,

"Uh-Yeah, staying here's alright. It's not exactly in my list of top getaways but uh, its close to the hospital so-" he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and sat up,

"Aren't you hungry?"

"What-"

Matt didn't wait for her to finish, "You probably haven't eaten since you left your house, right? I can make you a sandwich or something..."

It was true, she was starting to feel a little hungry,

"Oh hey, don't worry. I can make one myself. I guess you should get some rest-"

Matt turned to face her more, looking a little angry, "No. Don't be like them. I get enough from Mom and Dad - even Wendy - when it comes to my health. Just be normal with me, okay? I'm not an invalid, I can make you a sandwich."

"When you two are done catching up,come into the kitchen" Tammy and Matt snapped their heads round to see Sara, who had poked her head round the door without them noticing.

Sara smiled slightly as they both nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Tammy looked at Matt who was still staring at where his Mom had just been.

"Matt, I'm sorry."

Matt turned his attention back to her,

"I was just-" She decided against finishing that sentence, "- You know what? I'm feeling a little thirsty too, do you have any OJ?"

Matt gave a grateful smile, "Steady on Tams, I'm not your slave" he winked, making her laugh.

They were both quiet for a few moments.

"You know how you have to sleep in here?" Matt said suddenly, referring to the lounge.

Tammy nodded, "Yeah..."

"If at some point you cant sleep-I don't know, you can always come and hang with me in the basement-"

"Hey, I'm not gonna barge in and wake you u-"

Matt cut her off, "-It's not like I get much sleep nowadays anyway."

Tammy knew she probably wouldn't take him up on his offer, but she nodded anyway to keep him happy.

* * *

As Tammy and Matt sat down at the kitchen table, Sara went over to the refrigerator and got out what looked like a can of soda and set it down in front of Matt.

Tammy began to tuck into the sandwich which - to her relief - Sara had ready and waiting for her when she came in.

"So Tammy, how was your Mom when you left?" Sara asked as she sat down at the table.

Tammy rested her hand under her chin and feigned a sigh, "A little naggy, overprotective – I'm pretty sure she cried when I drove away."

Sara gave a sympathetic laugh, "Your poor Mom!"

"She'll be okay, she has this number. I'm sure she'll be ringing sooner or later to check up on me" Tammy smiled and shrugged.

"Ah, that's what us Mothers do. We worry and worry until our children get sick of us" Sara smiled and promptly squeezed Matt's shoulder.

Matt - who had finished his drink - began crunching the can noisily.

Tammy thought this was rude and got his attention by giving him fake evils.

Matt just pulled a face and rolled his eyes.

* * *

At dinner everyone assembled around the kitchen table.

Tammy was introduced to Wendy and Mary when they came back with Billy, earlier in the day.

Tammy and Wendy had already met when they were younger, according to Sara. They had been round the Campbell's house at the same time and had played together. Both girls admitted they didn't remember.

Although they hadn't really spoken much that day, Tammy noticed Wendy seemed a little stand-offish with her.

As she tucked into her dinner, Tammy listened to the conversation that was occurring between Sara and Peter. She sensed it was a little one-sided as Peter seemed distracted, pushing the remaining food on his plate around with his fork.

"Did you talk to Richard more about that loan?" Sara asked, trying to draw out an answer.

"Hmm? Oh no, not yet." Peter continued pushing his food around.

Sara sighed, seeming a little annoyed,

"Well when do you suppose you'll get around to-"

"Can I be excused?" Came Matt's voice.

Sara's attention snapped to her son, "Of course honey - Is everything alright? "

Matt started to get up, "Mom, I just need to be excused"

Sara pressed on, lowering her voice though everyone could still hear her, "Aren't you feeling well? Is it the nausea again?"

"Mom, Jeez! I just need to go to my room, okay!" And with that, he left the room.

Everything was quiet then, except for the sound of the basement door slamming shut.

Tammy glanced over at Sara who was biting her lip. She could see she was worried.

Tammy wondered if she should offer to check if Matt was okay but decided against it.

Almost as if she could read her mind, Sara's voice broke the silence,

"Tammy, honey. Do you think you could check on him? "

Peter intervened, "For crying out loud, Sara, leave the boy be, would you? He wants some space."

Sara stared at her husband. She opened her mouth as if to say something but thought better against it.

* * *

When dinner was over, there seemed to be a tension looming over the household.

Wendy had suggested a game of hide and seek with the younger ones, but Sara had gently suggested they settle down instead, resulting in them going to their rooms and playing quietly.

As no one was in the lounge, Tammy decided to turn on the TV and start setting up the sofa with her pillows and duvet.

The volume on the TV was low and Tammy absent-mindedly chose a channel with the best reception.

"Are you okay for blankets?" Tammy glanced up, seeing Sara in the doorway.

"I think I'll be fine, it's a warm night," Tammy smiled

Sara nodded, "Okay, well if you need anything at all, just call." She went to walk away but stopped to turn around,

"Oh and Tammy, I'm sorry about what happened at dinner..."

"No, don't worry about it, honestly-"

Sara held her hand up, "That was bad, you're our guest. I hope I didn't put you on the spot."

Tammy shook her head, "Sara, you were worried about him. Don't apologise for that." she said gently.

Sara exhaled, her features softening slightly,

"Thank you" she whispered, then she went upstairs.

* * *

Once Tammy had changed into her pyjamas and was all ready for bed, she switched the lights off, just leaving the glow of the television to light the room.

A re-run of '_Family Ties_' flickered across the screen. Tammy stared at the happy actors, not really taking anything in. She was too busy thinking.

Thinking about Matt.

This was the first moment Tammy had had to herself all day and she was finally able to absorb everything that had happened.

She had her best friend back. It wasn't as if he was ever really gone in the first place, but at least she felt a part of his life again.

Tammy started to think back to the dinner scenario. The strain between Sara and Peter was obvious and Matt wasn't stupid, he probably saw it too.

Tammy sighed. That's likely the reason why he left the table. She could tell it wasn't because he felt ill.

Tammy sat up and looked towards the direction of the basement door.

Perhaps she should talk to him. If he was awake.

Tammy pulled the hair tie from around her wrist and put her long hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She then reached over and switched off the TV.

She would have carried on over to Matt's 'room', however her plan came to a halt.

When she had turned the television off, something moved in the reflection of the black screen causing her to shiver.

Tammy looked at the floor then took a deep breath, daring herself to look at the reflection once more.

As she did, she breathed a sigh of relief - nothing was there.

As her thoughts were a little jumbled, she returned back to the sofa feeling a little spooked.

"Goodnight Tammy"

Tammy jumped and squealed at the same time. She paused for a moment wondering why on earth she had done that. Did she think an extra friendly spook had stopped by to wish her sweet dreams?

Tammy peered over the sofa to see the silhouette of Sara standing in the doorway.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Off in my own world" she laughed sheepishly, still feeling uneasy, "Night, Sara"

Sara chuckled to herself and made her way up the stairs, turning the lights off as she went.

Tammy settled back into the sofa, her breathing faster than usual but feeling a little relieved.

So it was probably Sara she had seen in the TV.

_Probably._

Tammy shivered. It seemed like the most rational conclusion, but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it was _wrong _conclusion.

As much as she wanted to see Matt now, she decided to wait until the morning. Instead, she adjusted her pillows and wrapped the duvet tightly around her.

As her head found the pillow, she finally closed her eyes.

Not long after however, Tammy began to get the strangest sensation. It felt like she'd been placed in one of those huge refrigerators. It was so _cold._

Before she knew it, she felt a weight.

Something pushing down on her chest making it hard to breathe.

'_Oh God'_

She starts to panic. She wants to move, wants to scream.

But she just can't.

Tammy can feel her heart beating faster and faster. As scared as she is, she needs to open her eyes.

The moment her eyes flutter open, she can breathe. Although its still chilly, its not as cold as before.

Tammy lays there, her eyes darting to every possible angle she can see whilst lying down – but nothings there.

She sits up slowly and forces herself to look around the room. Everything seems clear until...

Wait. Oh _God._ Were those _eyes_ she just saw? Peering around the door- _just_ _staring at her_.

Something about the way they glowed - the steely blue – seemed human, yet unreal all at the same time.

A wave of sheer terror washed over her, sending goosebumps all over her body.

As quickly as they appeared, they were gone. The feeling in her stomach was the only proof that the incident had happened at all.

At that moment in time, any common courtesy Tammy had known, had gone out the window. She was scared - and there was no way in hell she was staying on that sofa for the rest of the night.

She forced herself to get up, wrapping the duvet around herself for protection – what that would achieve she didn't know.

She shuffled quickly, slipping on the duvet as she made her way to the basement door, too afraid to look anywhere else but.

Her hand shakily reached out and she turned the handle of the door. She decided to open it slowly so it wouldn't make too much noise.

The 'slow' plan proved to be too noisy and she resorts to quickly jolting the door open and dashing inside, quietly closing it after her.

* * *

As she runs down the stairs she whispers loudly,

"Matt..._Matt!_"

Tammy looks around and tries to get her bearings. The room is dimly lit thanks to the light of the moon coming through the tiny basement window.

Tammy makes out Matt's figure lying on the bed just opposite and starts to head towards him.

But she stops.

Tammy begins to feel a little silly. The panic she felt upstairs in the lounge seems to have dimmed a little and the need to hide in the basement with Matt didn't feel so crucial any more.

She begins to feel a little _shy. _She couldn't just walk up to Matt and wake him when he was sleeping. He'd already told her earlier he wasn't getting much sleep lately – and now she was going to barge in and wake him up because she was 'scared'.

Tammy mentally scolded herself for being so selfish.

Just as she turned on her foot to start towards the stairs, Matt's voice stopped her,

"Tammy?"

She froze then sighed and reluctantly turned around.  
Tammy could recognise his silhouette as he reached out for the lamp, turning it on - only he knocked over an empty glass in the process,

"Oh, shit-" Matt swore under his breath.

He sighed then placed the glass back on the table, focusing his attention back on Tammy.

"What are you doing? Can't you sleep?"

Now Tammy really wanted to kick herself.

"I was just—No. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you."

She went to go upstairs again but Matt stopped her,

"Hey, wait a minute"

She turned around and saw he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It must have been something-"

"No, no It was nothing. Really." she started to pick at her nails,

"Hey, what was with you earlier?" She was good at diverting conversations, but somehow that didn't come out right,

"I mean, I know you didn't excuse yourself because you felt ill" she finished more gently.

Matt let his head fall back sighing, he then leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs; his hands clasped together.

"I just get so sick of it. Them arguing." He looked up at Tammy, "All that...it's my fault."

Tammy put her head to the side and started walking towards him, "Oh Matt, No it's not..."

"Sure it is, Tams." He shook his head, "What happened back there... My Dads supposed to be taking out a loan, so they can afford my treatment. But every time they talk – I _know_ you can sense it too - everything's so _tense_."

Tammy sat down on the bed and scootched over so she was next to him.

"Please tell me you're not feeling guilty about that, Matt" She said softly.

"Of course I a-"

Tammy ignored him, "Because – if it were _me _in their situation – I would do anything I could to help my child. Anything. I wouldn't care if it meant taking out a loan or having to move temporarily. If you love that person, none of that matters. So stop it. Stop feeling guilty." Tammy glanced over to Matt, he was watching her carefully.

Tammy looked down and started to fiddle with her bracelet, "..What?"

"Nothing. I just realised how much you I've missed you."

Tammy looked up to see Matt smiling at her. She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled back. She reached out and grabbed his hand, her face serious again, lightly stroking his palm,

"Don't ever make me give you 'space' again" She looked into his eyes then broke out into a grin.

"Taminator, we won't have that problem, I promise."

Tammy laughed at his use of her nickname. She really had missed this. Their conversations. Just hanging out together.

But suddenly her stomach lurched. She remembered why she came down to the basement in the first place.

Matt had confided in her, now was it Tammys turn to do the same?

* * *

**There you go, a slight cliffhanger ;)**

**I hope that chapter wasn't boring. I didn't want the storyline moving too quickly, but I also didn't want it to go at a snails pace either.**

**As always, I hope you like it :)**  
**Oh! I forgot to say in the other chapters - please continue to review and favourite and so on!**  
**Thank you!**


End file.
